Under his thumb
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Evergreen doesn't actually mind Elfman ordering her around. In fact... (drabble)


9-30-12

941pm

Summary–Evergreen doesn't actually mind Elfman ordering her around. In fact... (drabble)

**Disclaimer–I do not own Fairy Tail, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Under his thumb**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

The stupid thing behind them wouldn't let up. Why even bother? It's not like two small humans would be a decent meal! Was it just being territorial? Had they offended it somehow?

All she knew was that her shoes weren't the best for running.

Suddenly, her partner pointed and yelled, "Over there, Evergreen!"

Immediately her temper flared and she responded in the same loud manner while trying not to trip over herself with, "Don't order me around!"

Of course, his path had them rolling down a hole made of stones and getting scraped and dented every which way possible.

What an idiot! Why would she want to follow his lead? Look what happened!

**xoxo**

She was trying to make a point. This was not the time to worry about such frivolous things as tests when an outsider was lurking on their sacred ground.

Did she even need to remind them of the dangerous situation they were just caught in? This wasn't some normal guy they'd run into!

But would anyone listen to her?

"Let's continue the exam!" Natsu shouted.

Her ill feelings towards the boy didn't have time to surface.

"Yeah! Let's go, Evergreen!"

Instead, her irritation turned to _him._

"Didn't I tell you not to order me around!" she screeched in indignation.

But he hardly paid attention before running off and forcing her to follow along like some sidekick. Nevermind that she was technically supposed to be helping him, which was close enough to the term.

**xoxo**

She hated him. Or maybe that was too strong of a word.

She...didn't care for him. Nope. Not at all!

The only reason she forced him into picking her as a partner for the S-Class trial was obviously because she was miffed at being overlooked by Fried.

He was an idiot who kept preaching about everything being manly or lacking manliness. It grated on her nerves after spending that entire day with him.

And he was always telling her what to do! She hated that most of all. Well, she...she didn't care for it.

Whenever it happened, her insides burned and her gaze turned intense. She usually had to yell, glare and stomp her feet to blow off some steam, which he always ignored.

Except now. Except this time.

This time he told her precisely what to do, and waited. This time she willingly followed his every command without a word, and didn't let herself get rid of that steam...just yet.

He had told her to take off the glasses and she did so with a small whine, knowing she would have to keep her eyes closed or avoid eye contact with him until they were back on her face.

He'd asked her to turn around, which actually was done in a way that didn't allow for her to refuse.

And then – after removing her clothes slowly – he had pulled her onto the bed with him, still in that position, and uttered one word into her ear that made her burn up again.

She leaned back against him, breathing unevenly, as he held her left wrist off to the side. He kissed at the side of her neck exposed while his other hand slipped down her front teasingly.

He grinned against her skin while she arched back into his chest at the actions. She let out a sound as his hand dove between her slightly parted legs.

She started shaking, tense, as two of his fingers moved in ways she couldn't possibly describe. He leaned forward to watch her expressions, feeling his way around.

Her face was so red one would think she was holding her breath. Maybe she was; she was still fighting it.

So he let her wrist go to move his hand to the nearest breast. She couldn't do anything but tilt her scrunched up face to the ceiling and grasp at the bed sheets, meanwhile he sat behind her and worked his magic.

Well, not that kind.

Another sound was made when his fingers made contact with her chest. And then another when he moved delicately over the skin, as if unsure but really just trying to coax something from her.

She was sweating, with hair sticking to her forehead and between their bodies. And he was still grinning at her, moving patiently against her internal struggle.

Finally, he raised a brow and put his lips to her ear to whisper enticingly.

"I...thought I–" A small sound came from the back of her throat. But then she continued on, still breathing hard. "I told you not to tell me what to do!"

It was amazing she'd managed to say so much in one breath, nevermind the slight hiss of feigned annoyance.

He watched her smugly, expression far more devious than usual. And then he mumbled it again, taking _pleasure_ in ordering her around, in telling her what to do.

He leaned in again, nose bumping her ear and causing her to flinch in her aroused state. "Cum," he repeated simply.

Her eyes widened and a sharp, loud gasp escaped as she–!

Her tired figure slumped against his chest as his fingers kept moving and lips met her cheek.

...as she did exactly what he said.

Of course, she'd never admit this but, _she_ took pleasure in it as well. Luckily, he seemed to know her well enough by now.

**xo end xo**

10-1-12

9:25pm

My first attempt at writing this sucked, and after like a thousand words I had no idea what I was doing so I decided to restart with a better, simple, coherent outline. Which was really just a line or two, and emphasizing that this was a drabble and not anything more.

Anyway, the idea is because while watching the Tenroujima Arc, I noticed those multiple instances where Evergreen got angry at Elfman casually telling her what to do. It seemed like a good idea to write on. So I went back, re-watched those specific parts and also found them in the manga to write the first two scenes. Then I just made shit up afterward. XD The rating is because of the adult subject matter, not because it gets too graphic.

There need to be more stories for these other couples in this section! I'm like that with a lot of sections actually...

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

9:53pm


End file.
